Ultraman (Furnozilla's Continuity)
Ultraman is an Ultra from the Land of Light that appears throughout Furnozilla's Continuity. History Darkness Crew Ultraman appeared in the first Ultraman Blizzard Side Story. When Alien Zamu Kai and Alien Zarab Donel attempted to kill Blizzard and Ginga with their Zamu Beam and Energy Wave, Ultraman came in to the rescue and fired his Colorium Ray, blocking their attack. He later fought against Fire-Draco and Kai after Blizzard was killed. Later, when Blizzard was revived he teamed up with Ginga to defeat Kai, eventually killing him with a combination of their Specium Ray and Ginga Cross Shoot. Then they held Fire-Draco in place in order to give Blizzard the chance to strike and kill the monster. In the end he congratulated Blizzard and returned to the Land of Light. Powers Special * Specium Ray : A white beam of energy fired from his hands in an "+" position. Said to have a temperature of 500.000 degrees Celsius. * Ultra Attack Ray : Sending all of his energy into his right arm, Ultraman releases a spiraling green laser, which hits the opponent. He then crosses his hands, and the target explodes. * Colorium Ray : His most powerful attack. A rainbow beam of energy fired from his arms in an "L" position, but his left middle and index fingers pinch his right elbow. Said to have a temperature of 1.800.000 degrees Celsius. * Ultra Slash : A buzzsaw-shaped energy ring. It can slice through objects. ** Slash Shield : The Ultra Slash can be used as a shield to deflect attacks. * Slash Ray : Ultraman places the palm of one hand on the side of the other and fires a series of arrow-shaped blasts. Physical *'Ultra Punch' : A basic punch, usually used to determine the enemy's weak points. Said to have the power of 50 charging elephants. *'Ultra Kick' : A kick attack where Ultraman concentrates power into his legs. Several hundred times stronger than what would be expected from his stature. **'Swoop Kick' : A double kick from high altitudes. **'Rotation Choking Kick' : Ultraman grabs the opponent's neck with his feet and strangles them. *'Ultra Chop' : A basic chop attack, which Ultraman typically uses to daze or stun his foes. **'Ultra Sword Haze' : A chop (or punch) charged with energy, performed while running past the opponent. Can kill instantly if it hits in the right place. *'Ultra Throw' : Ultraman knows several throwing techniques. **'Ultra Swing' : Ultraman simply grabs and throws his opponent. **'Dropped Rock' : Ultraman lifts his opponent into the air and slams them into the ground. **'Flying Mare' : Ultraman grabs his opponent by the neck and throws them. ***'Neck Hanging' : Ultraman lifts his opponent by the neck. When his foe is weakened, he throws them. *'Air Body' : Ultraman rams the opponent in mid-air. He does not seem to suffer any ill effects from the collision. *'Monkey Flip' : When faced with a charging opponent, Ultraman grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponent's momentum and his leg to flip them over. *'High Spin' : Ultraman spins rapidly to dislodge anything attached to him or send opponents that touch him flying. Miscellaneous * Defense Capability : Ultraman's skin is highly resistant to projectiles and explosions. He is resistant to heat, nuclear explosions, and even immune to electricity. Even his own Specium Ray only hurts him a little. *'Ultra Psychic' : Ultraman can move objects, lift opponents and even block projectiles with his mind. He once produced enough mental power to cause a monster he lifted to explode when he dropped it. *'Extraordinary Jumper' : With his natural strength, Ultraman can jump to great heights easily. *'Ultra Barrier' : Ultraman draws a rectangle in the air, then places his hands within the outline to form an energy barrier. It can block attacks and even reflect beams. **'Ultra V Barrier' : By crossing his arms, Ultraman can use willpower to deflect attacks. *'Catch-Rings' : While using the High Spin, Ultraman can generate rings of energy that constrict and restrain the foe. *'Fluoroscope Ray' : Beams from Ultraman's eyes that reveal invisible objects or monsters. **'Ultra Discernment' : A variant of the Fluoroscope Ray that dissolves energy barriers. *'Ultra Shower' : From the same hand position as the Slash Ray, Ultraman can spray high-pressure water from his hands. It can be used to extinguish fires or to blast enemies. *'Teleportation' : Ultraman can teleport long distances, even between planets, although it severely drains his energy. *'Travel Sphere' : Ultraman can encase himself in a sphere of energy to quickly travel through space. Profile * Height: 40m * Weight: 35,000 tons Profile * Flying Speed: Mach 5 * Running Speed: Mach 2 * Jumping Distance: 1000 m * Jumping Height: 330 m * Swimming Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 90,000 t * Grip Strength: 90,000 t * Age: 20,000 years old (Equivalent to 54 in human years) * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Home Planet: Land of Light * Human Host: Shin Hayata * Weakness: Cold Temperatures * Transformation Item: Beta Capsule * Relationships ** Ultra Brothers (Member) ** Unnamed Ultrawoman (Wife) ** Ultraman Junior (Son) ** Ultraman Blizzard (Brother in arms) ** Ultraman Ginga (Ally) ** Ultraman Zora (Student) Body Features * Eyes: Ultraman can see clearly in dark environments such as outerspace. * Color Timer: Ultraman's color timer is the most basic one around. * Ultra Armor: Ultraman's skin is capable to withstand lasers, even his own Specium Ray, and is immune to electricity.Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Variants of existing Ultras